Past and Present Danger
by smiley56
Summary: ShizuoXIzaya. Shizuo visits Izaya in his office to deliver punishment for his latest prank.


"Fuck, shit! No, come back!" Izaya pleaded out loud with his computer screen, but the chatroom currently showed him as the only member. Just moments before he had been dirty talking (well, chatting) with sexykawaii162, before a typo ridden message about her husband coming home early flashed onto the screen and she had quickly signed off. He sighed and looked down at his unzipped fly. Things had just been starting to get hot, too. Slowly he began rubbing himself through his undwear, but he could already feel what little hard on he had receding. It looked like it was time to search for some new inspiration.

He double clicked the password protected file on his desktop labeled 'taxes' and started scrolling through the photos. Too young. Too blonde. Breasts were too big. And… what the hell had prompted him to save that act of atrocity? Delete.

Frustrated, Izaya opened his desk drawers one by one. Since he had started using the internet frequently he hadn't had reason to keep porno magazines around. Still, maybe one had escaped spring cleaning. He lifted up a bunch of files, and was met with an interesting discovery. It wasn't the flushed face of some young porn star looking up at him but that of the man he hated most, Shizuo Heiwajima.

Izaya picked up the old polaroid and studied it. The look on his enemy's face was half rage and half surprise. A young Izaya had probably sneaked up on him and shoved the camera in his face, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the day the shot was taken. No matter, though. An idea had just formed in his mind.

He moved to the couch in the middle of his office, tossing the dog eared photograph on his coffee table. Leaning back, he began to massage himself again. This time he got the reaction he was looking for. Closing his eyes, he moved his hand to inside his underwear and began to let his imagination run wild. The two of them were in high school again, on the roof of Raira Academy. Shizuo was on his hands and knees, begging Izaya not to make him do it, but the smaller boy shut him up quickly by shoving his cock into his mouth. Older Izaya shuddered as his fingers brushed over his tip, images of the Shizuo from the photograph gagging and struggling to get away flashing through his mind. Grabbing him by that tacky head of blonde hair, his younger self forced Shizuo to suck him off, thrusting in and out while tears streamed down the other boy's face. In reality, he was grinding his hips into the soft couch leather, letting out a small moan as his hand ran up and down his length faster. It was rising so hard against his briefs that it was starting to hurt, and just as he was about to slip them down around his hips a loud crash brought him back to the present.

"IZAAAYAAA! Where are you, louse?"

Izaya's eyes traveled from the cracked and splintered door lying on the floor of his office to the crazed look on the face of the one he had just been pleasuring himself to.

"Ah, Shizu-chan." Coincidence of coincidences. "Now I know you don't have the money to pay me back for that."

"Doesn't matter." Shizuo growled. There was a crumpled magazine clenched in his right hand. From what he could see, it looked like the latest edition of Tokyo's most popular celebrity gossip rag. "'Cause you ain't livin' past the next few minutes."

"I can't believe you actually read that garbage. I saw it at the newsstand today. 'Heiwajima Yuuhei in scandalous affair with older brother' Honestly, who did they pay to come up with that one?" A sweet smile spread across his face as Shizuo lunged for him, letting out a cry of rage. Of course, such an obvious frontal attack wouldn't be enough to trap Izaya Orihara. He quickly propelled himself off and over the back of the couch, and Shizuo's outstretched arms were met with nothing but warm leather.

"Ahaha, you're too slow Shizu-chan! Oops…" Caught up in his delight at tormenting the other man, Izaya had forgotten to do up his pants. They were now lying around his ankles, but Shizuo seemed to be more taken aback by the still obvious bulge in his underwear.

"You goddamn perverted flea. What the hell were you doing?"

"You mean what was I doing alone, in my office, which I pay the rent for, before you so rudely interrupted?" Izaya cocked an eyebrow. Shizuo didn't respond, though. His attention had moved on to the photograph on the table.

The silence was turning way too awkward for Izaya's liking. "Er… we sure had some good times back then, didn't we?" He couldn't tell if the look on Shizuo's face was of rage or disgust as he began to connect the picture with the even that had been taking place before his arrival.

"You… you sick… WHAT THE FUCK, IZAYA!" He ripped the photo in half, as if that could erase what just happened.

"It's not like that! I mean, I wasn't thinking of you in a-"

"Shut up!" Izaya could hardly believe the speed at which Shizuo launched himself over the couch. He narrowly avoided the blonde's punch, abandoning his pants altogether. Crouching, he readied himself for another attack, but none came.

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Let's do it." Shizuo took a step forward. "You wanna know what it's like to get fucked by me? Fine."

Izaya could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Shizu-chan, you shouldn't toy with a girl's heart like that." he joked, laughing uneasily. But whatever doubts he had were soon erased as he was pulled forward by his shirt collar. Shizuo's lips were softer than he would have thought. The kiss, however, was anything but. Their teeth clashed, and Izaya's tongue was forced back as the other man easily overpowered him. After a few heated seconds , the smaller one managed to break away, gasping for breath.

"You know, this isn't exactly how I imagined it,"

"Give it a chance. You may like it,"

As much as he hated to admit, Izaya _was_ enjoying it. For someone who loved being in control so much, there was a foreign sense of excitement in letting the other man dominate him. They had begun to kiss again, and the force with which Shizuo was pressing their lips together had driven him back against the full length window behind him.

"Wow, Shizu-chan. How long has it been since you've gotten any?" Izaya's snickering quickly turned into a gasp as his undergarments were slid down his hips, feeling the cool window pane against his bare ass. "H-hey! Let's not get arrested tonight, okay?"

"We're high up enough that nobody will notice." Izaya wasn't so convinced, but before he could make any further protest he felt a slight twinge on his left nipple. Shizuo rubbed and pinched at the delicate flesh, and Izaya could feel his face flush as he became more and more aroused. Slowly, the informant leaned in and unbuttoned the top portion of the blonde's shirt, letting the bowtie slide to the floor. He bit playfully at Shizuo's collarbone, but not so softly that it could be mistaken as gentle.

"Oh? That's how you want to play, flea?" The informant gave a muffled yelp into the other man's flesh as his final pinch was a little too hard for comfort.

"Don't be mean, Shizu-chan."

"What can I say?" A devilish grin spread across the taller man's face. "You've always brought out the worst in me, Izaya-_kun_." And with that final syllable, Izaya felt his legs forced apart and a strong hand snake around his lower back. A probing finger found it's way to his entrance, and he stiffened as Shizuo began to press it inside. Soon a second one followed, stretching him.

"Nngh. Shizu-chan, give me some time to adjust." The intrusion felt strange, and Izaya wiggled his hips, trying to find a position that would make it more comfortable.

"I'm tired of foreplay. Besides, you look more than ready to me." Shizuo glanced down at Izaya's erection, and Izaya's eyes followed, noticing that Shizuo had undone his own crotch zipper at one point. Or was it he that had done it? Anyway, even if he had submitted earlier he wasn't about to let his rival tell him whether he was prepared or not. The informant reached in and pulled out the other man's stiffening length, stroking up and down the shaft. The fingers inside him curled for a moment, before continuing their work. After a few minutes of this both men were breathing heavily and fully aroused.

"Fuck it, flea. I can't- ah! I can't take this anymore." The fingers were suddenly removed and gripping one of the smaller man's thighs, lifting his leg up.

"Wait! I have lube in my bedroom! If you just give me a second-" Izaya's words were cut off by another smothering kiss.

"Man up, louse. You're fine." Izaya squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Shizuo's tip stretch his entrance. It hurt, but not as much as he had been expecting. Guess the other man had done his job well, after all. He rocked his hips back and forth as the blonde slowly pushed, taking him in. After Shizuo was mostly inside, he started to work into a thrusting rhythm, going a little deeper and a little faster with each push. While it wasn't exactly unpleasant, now that he had fully adjusted, Izaya couldn't help but feel that the other man was enjoying this a lot more than he was. That is, until Shizuo's length brushed up against a certain place inside of him.

"AH!" He arched his back and clawed at the other man's shirt. "T-there! Right there!" Shizuo only grunted in acknowledgement, but angled himself so that each thrust would come in contact with Izaya's hidden sweet spot. The informant was starting to get dizzy, and the sensual noises the other man was occasionally making was only fuelling his desire. He lifted his other leg and wrapped both of them around Shizuo's hips, leaning back against the window for support and allowing the blonde to penetrate as deeply as possible. A slow heat was building in his loins, and soon after he reached his orgasm with a loud cry. Shizuo followed, moaning into his ear as he released inside of him. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he slid off the taller man and against the cool surface behind him for support. Looking up, he noticed an odd expression on his rivals face.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~" Izaya whispered softly into his ear, nipping at the lobe that tasted salty from sweat. "If I didn't know you better I'd say that you looked happy right now."

"I am happy. I've finally got you right where I've wanted you for a long, long time."

Izaya halted in his movements. That certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Oh? And where exactly would that be?"

"With your guard down."

Before Izaya had time to process that statement, a fist rushed by his head. He heard a loud crash and felt the glass behind him shatter. With all support gone, the informant toppled backwards into the night, the shards of glass around him catching the brilliant city lights and sparkling like small gems. The pavement was rushing closer, and Izaya couldn't help but smile at the last thought that ever went through his mind.

'I wish that I was wearing pants.'


End file.
